The Story of Turbo
by mmfan026
Summary: A Battle Network Themed story that shows you what it's like to fight your own creation.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to my new MegaMan Battle Network Fan story!! Yeah this is a short start up but that's ok!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
I was 3 years old. My brother was just born. My father was working in the SciLab in Denn City. Navis were roaming the net. And it was then when my father had given me that present. The present that would change everything. I opened it... and looked inside...  
  
A decade later. Turbo and I were deleting some viruses when we got a call to go back to the lab. See I had something most 13 year olds didn't... amazing intelligence. See I worked for SciLab, the highest class in the SciLab. I was even higher in rank than my father who had been working there forever. See I had, since I was three, been making NaviCustomizer programs and DataChips for them. But anyway, back to the story. I was on my way to the lab wondering what happened. Virus Outbreak? Omega Navis? Cyber Fire? They all started rushing through my head. Pretty soon I was sprinting to the lab. I got there and everything was pretty calm except for the normal hustling lab workers about to be late. I went to the main office and they said they had a job for me. They showed me a picture that I will never forget. It was a picture two Navis. I recognized one right away. But the second one puzzled me. I've seen it before... but I don't remember it. So I decided to see Dad but remembered he was away at another work trip to see how things worked at other SciLabs around the nation. So I was done with that part. I told Mom what I was doing and went to pack my bag. I packed my Cyber Chips and laptop, everything that mattered, and, oh yeah, my toothbrush.  
  
I thought it was time that you know a little more about my Net Navi Turbo and me. When I was 3 I received Turbo from my dad, who created him. Turbo is kind of on the short side, with a red helmet and a shaded visor over the front. He has black hair coming out from under his helmet. The rest of his body looks like Megaman.EXE (for those familiar with the series). I have medium-long blonde hair and my outfit changes like the wind. When I was 3 I couldn't go onto the net but I could protect the TV and other things from viruses. I was an amazing netbattler. Then one day some Navi punks got into our TV. They ganged up on me. They deleted Turbo and my trust. I decided to do good with my Navi and protect others who couldn't. I then started to rebuild, piece-by-piece, Turbo, because Dad had no back-up copies. This was a hard process for me as a kid. I even started collecting chips then. I created my first NaviCustomizer Program, the legendary Bugstop. I could create my own chips. I could do anything. When I was 6 Turbo was completely reconstructed. The SciLab was amazed. A 6 year old built one of the hardest Navis in the world to make. When I was six my dad and I decided to create a new Navi, with my help. It was a partner to Turbo. It was Jet. I'll describe Jet later. Jet was, at times, much stronger than Turbo. But also, because Jet had no operator, he could get a little hectic. So we decided to give Jet to my cousin for a Birthday present. He was turning 6. He had red hair, kind-of short, and extremely athletic for his age. He took Jet to good use and we became partners. We worked together creating programs and chips and such. We even created the Ultimate Chips, the most powerful chips in the world. I'll get into those later. Anyway, I'm almost there. If you were wondering, I was on the train to Yoka to investigate further. And one more thing, my brother died when I was 6.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading chapter 1. I hope you keep reading! 


	2. I Found Out My Problem

Chapter 2: I Found My Problem  
  
I went to check the Yoka Inn and then check things out. After that was taken care of, I went to Jack into my laptop that I brought with me. When I went into the net, I saw that there was already mass destruction. I decided to check it out.I found who I was looking for. It was there, at Yoka Area 1 in the net, where I met up with him again. Jet. Yes, the same thing that I started. The same thing that I gave to my cousin. The same thing that could not control itself when alone. When I was ten, my cousin decided to leave our group and go on his own. He thoguht that he was too strong for me. But, little did he know, I had the key to Jet's sanity. The bugstop program. Jet had the major bug of going insane. So my cousin Brandon and I put the program into it so it would be fine. But before he left, I quickly took out the program so he couldn't sell it for money or something. But anyway, I had my chance to get rid of my creation. He was an inch close to death but I couldn't delete my own creation, so I let him go. Worst mistake of my life. See Jet also had another program that I only made two of. I made it out of a chip that I found while we were together. I found an Aura chip and decided if I could make it stronger we couldn't be beaten. I got right to work making a DarkAura program so that the 300 point aura could regenerate. There was one problem. It would suck your health down continuously. So then I went straight into making a vaccine for Turbo, but just installed it into Jet because he had bugstop already. The vaccine was called LifeVac, one of the most treasured items by man. It could cure almost anything. There is only one source, and that is Turbo.  
  
My battle with Jet started. I am the #1 Netbattler in the world to date. Brandon is second. His health kept going down because of the Aura. I finally got what I needed. A NrthWnd chip to get rid of the Aura. And yet another of my creations. I got him down to 1 point of health but couldn't delete him. I just couldn't. I let him go but made him promise not to do bad. I should of known that would go in one ear and out the other.  
  
I sat and thought to myself. "Why did I let him go?" I wondered. I still needed to find out about that other Navi. I decided that I would visit Dad and be back at Yoka by 9:00 PM. So I left by train for YenCity. They had a big SciLab. I went to look for Dad.  
  
End Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
